


3:22

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Earthquake Bird (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Girls Kissing, Infidelity, Oral Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: "I would prefer to sleep in the middle." Her heart pounds louder still in her chest. Not quite the earth cracking open, but close enough she can hear a bird's song at the edges of her hearing. "Do you mind?"
Relationships: Lily Bridges/Louisa "Lucy" Fly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	3:22

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently watching this film for the third time this month, another story already in the works, but my b r a i n wanted this one written and posted right now, so.

"You don't mind, do you?"

The moment before an earthquake makes sense only _after_. Usually, that's how it is, how it should be. The laws of nature can never quite be beaten by human minds wishing and hoping. But.

Lucy inhales. Outside, the rain pounds louder against glass and stone and wood and earth. The camera shutter clicks, quicker than lightning, as fast as a bad decision in the wind. She exhales much too loudly, though the rain covers it up some.

She clearly and evenly says, "I would prefer to sleep in the middle." Her heart pounds louder still in her chest. Not quite the earth cracking open, but close enough she can hear a bird's song at the edges of her hearing. "Do you mind?"

Lily blinks, and maybe Lucy imagines a corner of her mouth twitching, the right side, but only for a moment does she see it, crystal, sunshine behind a cloud, and then the moment's gone, and Lily replies, carelessly almost, "Sure."

*

She sleeps, deeply, through the night.

At breakfast, she plans their day. Lily makes a crack about cornflakes, but doesn't object or make any suggestions of her own. Good; Lucy isn't up for an argument as it is. Not that there should be one, but. Good.

The festival is lovely. Teiji takes a lot of photographs, mostly of the crowd, but a few of her and Lily together, some of Lucy alone. Then they head home, or as close to it as possible where their train routes diverge.

She's about to tell Lily goodbye, Teiji having already departed for his own platform, when Lily stops her, palm at her elbow. "You should come over. I still have your coat."

She should not come over. Screw the coat. She's exhausted, genuinely, and work tomorrow will be rough enough as it is, but.

"All right." Lily's eyes flicker down and away. Lucy wants to ask if there's something on her face, but she's already getting dragged along, Lily's palm a dry, warm touch to her own.

*

This is a mistake. She tells herself that over and over, even as her blouse falls to the ground and Lily pushes at one of her bra straps. She might be running a fever, has been feeling off for hours, days, coming down with something, could be contagious, but Lily's mouth is hot and burning, she could have it already, whatever this is, whatever Lucy has, so that's. All right.

It's all right.

She could lose herself. It's all right.

*

Afterwards, she drags her panties back on out of some mistaken form of modesty. Decency. Something along those lines. Something stupid like that.

Could be why she next says, "I don't know how I'm going to tell Teiji."

"Tell Teiji?" Lily asks, and Lucy panics, breath catching in her throat. Lily turns to her, hair shifting aside on the pillow to leave room for her cheek. Her skin there is flushed still. "Just stop going over. Plus, you'll be here all the time anyway." She half-shrugs, barely a movement the way she's lying. "You'll barely have time."

Lucy thinks she swallows much too noisily. There's not a single sound to cover it up. Lily smiles.

*

There's something like determination in the way Lily tilts her head as she walks over, Lucy's coat over her arm, smile wet and waiting. Like she's starving.

Lucy's toes curl against the floor, the wood shinier-looking than when she was here last. Odd to think of Lily as neat where her living space is concerned, though there's no real evidence against it from what Lucy can see, quite the opposite. She hasn't had long to wait for Lily to return, and has spent the time usefully by talking herself out of running out the door and instead closing off sight of the tree by drawing the windows to the balcony shut. Every surface is neat and shiny, not like what Lucy thought Lily Bridges would be like at all.

The coat hits the floor first, like water off a rock it spills down Lily's arm.

Lucy doesn't ask, _What are you doing?_ Only normal people pose inane questions they already know the answers to.

*

Her clothes come off in the most inefficient ways possible. It's laughable. The worst seduction. It's daylight outside, and Lucy hasn't washed after walking around in the heat and humidity of the day. Neither of them has, though Lily's scent up close is... not unpleasant. It lingers on the tongue, in fact, when Lucy draws breath through her mouth. Then her mouth becomes busy, her tongue, everything, too busy kissing, getting kissed, much too busy, too much.

When Lily finally pushes her thighs apart, it's both embarrassing and terrifying in equal measures. But, more so than either, it's a relief, Lucy's head finally wrapping around the concept of it, the notion of it, and coming through to the other side where it's no longer abstract but tangible, as in her hands in Lily's hair and Lily's mouth on her, licking inside and then up to suck on her clit, as if she's been gagging for it all along, breathing a pointless endeavour at this stage, her lungs a secondary conceit next to eating Lucy out. Lucy's head is spinning with it.

She gets only glances of Lily's face between her legs. It's too much for her to continue staring through it all, to not look away and back the entire time, until she finally contracts one final time around nothing but Lily's tongue teasing at her opening, eyes squeezing tightly to block out the light, thighs shaking, fingers scrambling at the floor for purchase.

*

She doesn't ruin it, before or during, by asking. But, afterwards, she has to say something. "Are you doing this because you're lonely?" Because Lucy could understand it then. Could understand it better than if it were some sick power play, or a game, or some bullshit that's going to wreck her relationship with Teiji for an afternoon fuck.

Lily's still turned to her. It's getting darker outside, but Lucy can still see her clearly, can see her eyes tracking whatever expressions are passing across Lucy's face. Lucy herself doesn't know what her face is doing.

"What if I am?" It's not an answer.

A phantom bird could be singing its phantom song somewhere. Lucy wouldn't be able to hear it for the beating of her heart.

But.

"Well, I'm not." And Lily only half-smiles, almost quietly upset were it not for the right corner twitching. And her mouth is wet, a crease between her brows. And Lucy doesn't panic this time, not as she's reaching across the space between them for Lily, and not after when they lie together, sated, falling asleep.

It starts raining then.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I have a [tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
